Top Secret
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Kim and Shego exchange emails


I don't own these characters or profit from them.   
  
Forbidden Correspondence  
  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
TOP SECRET:  
  
Many years after her subsequent retirement, an agent and a former villainess (later turned agent) were found in possession of the following emails which have been compiled. This is for your eyes only as knowledge of these correspondences at a time in which she was considered the enemy would seriously damage this agency's credibility.   
  
For purposes of security the two agents will be kept on a first name only basis.   
  
Anonymous: Shego, I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have to tell you something. I think you're the most gorgeous creature in the world and I think about you all the time.   
  
Shego: Who is this? Is this you Drakan? If it is I swear I'm going to kick your ass and double my fee!   
  
Anonymous: No! It's not Drakan. Ew! Never mind. Disregard that last message. This was obviously a huge mistake.   
  
Shego: Are you Senior Senior Jr.?  
  
Anonymous: NO! I said forget it.   
  
Shego: Wait! I…  
  
Anonymous: What?  
  
Shego: I don't get hit on that much is all. As long as you aren't some creepy stalker, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to you. Of course if you are I'll hunt you down and kill you.  
  
Anonymous: Ha! You've never actually killed anyone in your life.   
  
Shego: How do you know?   
  
Anonymous: I've… seen your file.   
  
Shego: Look, I've got to know who you are. I know some pretty weird people so you have no idea what's going through my mind.   
  
Anonymous: I don't think that's such a good idea. You… probably would freak out.   
  
Shego: As long as you aren't Drakan it can't be that bad.   
  
Anonymous: No joke. Still… Oh no. Have to go. Email you later.  
  
Shego: Yeah, me too. Drakan needs me for something.   
  
Anonymous: Okay, I'm back.   
  
Shego: Hi! Sorry if I don't respond too fast. My wrists are chafing me.   
  
Anonymous: Yeah, rope burns will do that.   
  
Shego: Hey! How did you know that?! You are Drakan.   
  
Anonymous: No! Look, I can't tell you who I am. It was hard enough talking to you like this.  
  
Shego: Fine then maybe I'll just stop answering anyway.   
  
Anonymous: Wait! Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to get mad.   
  
Shego: Tell me or I will.   
  
Kim: *Wave* Hi.  
  
Kim: Hello; Shego?  
  
Shego: Sorry, accidentally smashed the keyboard for some reason. Now tell me, you aren't seriously Kim Possible are you?   
  
Kim: Uh, yeah. I told you that you'd freak out.   
  
Shego: This isn't some trick is it? Trying to get me to reveal Drakan's plan or something?  
  
Kim: No. Look, why don't you write back tomorrow… After you've had time to think about it.   
  
Shego: Okay. So you seriously like me?   
  
Kim: Well, yeah. I mean I'm not going to let you and Drakan actually succeed in taking over the world, but I may not be tying your restraints as hard as I could either. You may have noticed that most of the other villains we catch do SOME jail time… well except for the Seniors. They just buy the prison.   
  
Shego: Well I can't just let you beat me either you know. Cute girl or not I have a job to do and I'm a professional.   
  
Kim: You think I'm cute.   
  
Shego: Well, yes. And maybe I wasn't really trying that hard to kick your ass.  
  
Kim: Not that I didn't want to beat you up when I saw you wearing that green jacket. God you looked so good and I wanted it so bad!   
  
Shego: Well don't feel too bad. A week later I found Drakan wearing it. Talk about gross.   
  
Kim: Ugh. Same thing happened with that guy at the Taco hut. Think Drakan used to work there?  
  
Shego: (Attachment) Here's a picture.   
  
Kim: Oh my god. He's 35 years old at least in this picture! That is so sad. I can't believe he's one of my arch rivals.   
  
Shego: Hey, at least you don't have to work for him and hear him gloat all the time.   
  
Kim: Two words: Mind Control "Yes Dr. Drakan!"   
  
Shego: I kicked his ass for that one. Hey Kimmy, I have to ask. Why are you doing this?  
  
Kim: I like you okay. Aside from you trying to take over the world, you're pretty, smart, athletic, we have the same taste in clothes, and we have a lot in common. God, I can't believe I wrote that. Better send it before I can back out.   
  
Shego: Wow, no wonder you're a hero. I could have NEVER sent that.   
  
Kim: No big. Um, how do you feel about me really? You totally hate me right?  
  
Shego: I have to go.   
  
Shego: Um, nice moves today Kimmy.   
  
Kim: Oh? Are you still writing me?   
  
Shego: Oh come on. Don't get all bent out of shape. Drakan called me away before I could think up an answer.   
  
Kim: Well?   
  
Shego: Sorry, I was busy remembering you staring at my crotch when I did that roundhouse kick earlier. And god, could you have been more obvious when you were looking at my breasts?  
  
Kim: Hey, you never noticed before. And I'm not talking to you until you answer my question.   
  
Shego: Fine Princess. Yeah, I like you. I mean next to me you're totally the coolest person I know. You wear great clothes, kick major butt, and you're sexy as hell in that little cheerleader outfit. Are you happy now?   
  
Kim: ^_^ So… where does that put us? I mean we both have jobs to do.   
  
Shego: Yeah, I know. Why don't you ask your mother? She's a genius right? Just don't let her know it's me.   
  
Kim: Okay, I talked to my mom. She thinks that my "friend" needs to decide what she wants to do with her "friend". So (god I can't believe I'm asking this) would you like to meet somewhere and… not try to kill each other?  
  
Shego: Sure. I know this restaurant. Le' Mousse; ever been?  
  
Kim: On my allowance? But I know where it is. Meet you there around seven tomorrow?  
  
Shego: Unless something comes up.   
  
Shego: Where were you?!  
  
Kim: I am so sorry! I was getting dressed when I got a call on Killigan. He had a plan to use fertilizer to… well never mind. The point is by the time I got back I was covered in cow patties. I was just about to email you.   
  
Shego: Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. It's just I got this new dress and wanted to try it out. I waited in the parking lot for an hour… then went home and beat the snot out of my training equipment. I thought you might have just ditched me.   
  
Kim: Look, I'm really sorry. But I did tell Ron that I was busy tonight and I got our tables back at the restaurant in case you want to try again. Tonight at eight?  
  
Shego: Sorry! I wasn't trying to get back at you or anything, I swear! Drakan cornered me and just kept going on and on about his new robot. I finally had an "accident" with the self destruct button. Why he puts those in I'll never know.   
  
Kim: Can we meet now? Before anything else happens?   
  
Shego: Okay. I'll be in Morocco in two hours. The Royal Casino, main floor. You'd better be there.   
  
Shego: I can't believe you did that! I laughed so hard I almost wet myself. And the look on his face!   
  
Kim: Well he did grab me. Sorry I had to cut things so short. Your dress looked great. Especially that green ribbon woven through the black cloth like that.   
  
Shego: I know. I saw you drooling. But that dress you were wearing… it was all white. Like wedding dress white. How'd you get that?  
  
Kim: Stopped an AI sewing machine from destroying a fashion model's entire line. It was no big, but they did give me that dress. I haven't really had a chance to wear it before. The Taco hut doesn't exactly scream "High fashion".   
  
Shego: Nacho cheese stains on that dress are something I couldn't stand either. You looked way too good in it. That was some kiss by the way.   
  
Kim: Oh. About that. I'm sorry, it's just when we were fighting those body guards and then when we were running for our rides my adrenaline was up and I just couldn't help myself.   
  
Shego: No apologies. I liked it. You're a pretty good kisser.   
  
Kim: I am?   
  
Shego: You mean that was your first… oh my god!  
  
Kim: No! There was this boy once. But it just wasn't… right. When I kissed you it was great!  
  
Shego: Stop it Princess, you'll make me blush. Hey, you have a web cam right? Think you can keep your computer geek from listening in?  
  
Kim: No. But I can do visual. We'd still have to type.   
  
Shego: Ha! Cute shirt Kimmy.   
  
Kim: Hey, there's nothing wrong with Tigger. And what about you? Do you always wear the same outfit?  
  
Shego: I think I look good in skintight spandex. Besides, it's comfortable. And I can see you staring.   
  
Kim: Oh yeah. Sorry.   
  
Shego: You're cute when you blush princess.   
  
Shego: Hey, space cadet.   
  
Kim: Sorry. Spaced out for a moment.   
  
Shego: Boy you have it bad don't you? Can't say I blame you.   
  
Kim: Posing like that is just cruel. God, you're beautiful. Why do you work for Drakan?  
  
Shego: He pays well. The good guys never get this much money.   
  
Kim: I'll bet.   
  
Shego: you aren't going to get all preachy are you?  
  
Kim: No, we agreed, no converting. I was just curious.  
  
Shego: Okay. So what do we do now that we've had our first date?  
  
Kim: I don't know. I mean usually when we get together you just tie me up.   
  
Shego: We can save that for later. Oh, you're blushing again.   
  
Kim: Knock it off. Seriously, what do you like to do?  
  
Shego: Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea.   
  
Kim: Why not?  
  
Shego: Fine, you want to know? In y off hours I go to Disneyland and ride on the teacups.   
  
Kim: So that was you I saw when I was on the Matter horn! I didn't think it was because you were wearing that red shirt!  
  
Shego: Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you.   
  
Kim: Actually I wouldn't mind going to Disneyland with you. I can get us on the rides without waiting.   
  
Shego: What? Did you stop some animatronics from attacking the tourists?  
  
Kim: Yes. It was no big.   
  
Shego: Okay, okay. If you're trying to impress me you win. I'll meet you there on Saturday. That's when Drakan watches his morning cartoons.   
  
Kim: Ron too. Meet you there. Love you.   
  
Shego: Love and kisses Kimmy.   
  
Kim: Thanks again Shego. I had a wonderful time.   
  
Shego: Well at least you did. My legs are killing me.   
  
Kim: Sorry. They hired new people. How was I supposed to know?  
  
Shego: I guess.   
  
Kim: Besides, we got plenty of time to sit down on the rides.   
  
Shego: Sit down, make out, find out the ride is over… heck of a day.   
  
Kim: I'll say. So was it worth the sore legs?  
  
Shego: I'll tell you tomorrow. Good Night Princess.   
  
Kim: 'Night sweat heart.   
  
Kim: Ouch! Did you have to tie those ropes so tight?  
  
Shego: Hey, this wasn't "happy fun time" Kimmy. And you did kick me in the face earlier.   
  
Kim: Okay, okay. I still can't believe Drakan used Mint Jelly to power a ray.   
  
Shego: He uses everything to power rays. When all is said and one he is a genius you know. How did you make it explode anyway?  
  
Kim: Peanut butter. The chunky kind. I tossed it into the path of the beam.   
  
Shego: Why did you have peanut butter?  
  
Kim: Ron was putting it on his Nachos. Mondo gross.   
  
Shego: Drakan does pop-rocks. Men. I can't stand them sometimes.   
  
Kim: I know what you mean. Oh, I almost forgot. There's this dance contest on Wednesday in England. Ron's going to go catch the new space monster flick with Rufus. Want to come be my partner?  
  
Shego: I'll be there with bells on Princess. I just hope you can keep up.   
  
Kim: Is that a challenge?  
  
Shego: You bet!   
  
Kim: God, I ache all over. But you were great! How'd you learn to do that?  
  
Shego: Drakan's Aunt was a dance instructor. She came to visit for a couple weeks. But you… god it took everything I had to keep up. They way your hair was flying around your face!  
  
Kim: Thanks. Yours too. I am so in love with you.   
  
Shego: I love you too Kimmy.   
  
Shego: You know. Drakan is going out of town for a week. Some mad scientist convention. I don't suppose you could…  
  
Kim: How about we go someplace else? Without cameras or deathtraps. I know a nice island… and it is summer break.   
  
Shego: Okay. Pick me up on Friday.   
  
It was shortly after this, and a reputed fight with Drakan, that Shego joined Kim as her new partner. While the agency feels that Kim overstepped her bounds as an agent for her own personal wants, the results speak for themselves. Together the three of them and Rufus the Molerat (Who later ran the agency) became the best agents off all time. This blot on Kim's record has been ordered sealed. 


End file.
